Highschool fling
by Gigglesnorter
Summary: "Were ninjas!" Naruto squealed. Sasuke's cheek twitched, Gaara chewed the inside of his cheek. "Were just Japanese, Dobe. We make kick-ass cartoons and games, and eat raw fish. That's all." Naruto frowned,"But...were ninjas too!"


**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto.****

Authors words of wisdom: HEYY! -wave- I'm back. Whoop hee. I got bored and chhaaa.

* * *

"Wake up. _Wake_ up. WAAAKKEEE UPPPP." the hideous alarm clock of hers, oh Kami.

Tilting and shuffling in the sheets the other way the 'ring-a-ding' continued, grunting she fell off the bed. Tipping her flimsy fingers against her eye-boogeyed eyes she crouched sown on her knees.

"Wh-what?" she murmured. Looking up, colorless eyes met with hers.

"Oi, it's already past eight o'clock, you'll be late for school. You need to get up."

The sluggish White colored iris's skimmed the room lazily, landing on the two red numbers that hated her sleep.

_I'M LAAATTTTTTEEEE._

Skipping the time skip where she _attempts_ to sit up and fails miserably by falling on her ass but getting up three minutes later and dragging her duck-sized feet across the room, stumbling over a over sized teddy (who knows, _it's happened._), she'll eventually end up in the bathroom, take a shower, maybe take a nap in the shower. DIE. Come back to life -cough- zombie -cough- get out of the shower and land face first on the fleecy White carpet while being butt naked, WHILE having her butt in the air.

It's like she's _waiting_ to be raped and! - errm, with a towel of course draped across her. Aha, yeah, hehe. Onto to the magical drawers of panties and bras and spedos!

_Check._

Slowly she flapped her flabby arms (FATTTTYY.) in the air reaching for the doorknob of the drawer, pulling forward and just _coincidentally_ a pair of matching Victoria's secret bra and undies landed on her head.

Yes,_ coincidentally_.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's a uniform policy school, yours is in your closet." blowing out flabbergasted droplets of spit and air, she manly-ishly ripped open the closet doors, letting in a wonderful scent of New Car Smell in the air.

_Toxic._

She slipped the typical green mini skirt, with the White dress shirt, the red tie that clung to her neck and black knee high socks squeezing the shizz-outta her legs. OH, don't forget the black dress shoes. _SOOO_ original.

"Huh."

Now, seeing as how our shy, bashful, distinctive, self conscience idiot - ahem _lovely_ character was wearing a very, _very_ tight dress shirt that had been exposing her blesses-ed bosoms and coherently flat tummy was very odd and uncomfortable. So let's change that.

Maybe her bosoms _weren't_ D-cupped, maybe they were a _normal_ size, like a B or maybe a medium C, yes? So maybe she has a few dabs of fatness, nothing that'll make her tummy jiggle _or_ have her ribs sticking out. Her legs, uhh, they're nice-ish? What do you except, _the ultimate fuckable body?_ Puh-lease, it's a story, not an anime cover.

_Kami._

-add in the baggy beige-colored sweater she adores, considering the uniform was just too slutty for her. Oh, shoot.

Her left eye twitching from lack of sleep, she stumbled down her stairs in need of waffles, cornflakes and her special extra sugar, extra calorie, extra pig fat chocolate milk. Err _yes_, a well concerned teenage girl obsessed with her weight. Ahh - _yeaah._ Pausing from her _healthy_ breakfast she looked down to see a note pinned to her fridge. Yet there's a magnet, _on top of the table._

_Your maps inside your bag. I can't drop you off, you have to actually walk this time. Uhh, good luck? Call if you have a panic attack, I'll bring the jerky and Pepsi. Anyways, have fun at school and don't die._

She crumpled it up and stuffed it inside her cookie-crumbed pocket. Lazily she grabbed a chewy bar and headed out the door. Walking to school was a living nightmare, every car looked like a damn pervert or pedophile trying to capture her and kill her - but it was just a bird. Oh, eheh. Still walking, her face connected with tree bark and red ants.

_Way to go._

She looked up, rubbing her sore red nose she saw that magical sign of purity, tears, happiness and joy.

**Konoha-high.**

_They couldn't come up with a better name. So clichè._

She paused, breathed in and out, had a panic attack. Inhale, exhale. Maybe passed gas. Burped. Thrown up, maybe. Okay, she's okay. She pushed past the doors and walked in, and of course _every_ looked up to stare a her because they have the time to, and don't have to go to there first period. Of course.

"Ooh, look a new kid." someone murmured in that awesome British accent.

"...new kid?"

"Oh, how _delightful!_"

"Yes quite."

"N-new kid?"

"Indeed, indeed."

"NEEEEEEEW KIIIIIIIDDDDDDDD!"

Her left cheek was multiple twitching. Did people not have common sense, that maybe, _just maybe_ people other then them HAD ears. Kami, she wasn't deaf. Slow processor (indeed!), but not deaf.

Blinking, she looked up to see a creepy, short redhead ahead of her as she bumped into him. Blinking twice she noticed she was on the ground. Blinking three times, she noticed he was glaring at her.

The male-figure scratched the back of his maroon-colored hair while grunting, Continuing on impassibly stalking - errm, _staring_ at him and noticing how he had dark rims around his eyes, and he was white-like pale. She flushed from his hot-ness and hid her face in her books like an average thing and stood up.

"So-sorry!" she squeaked and ran off to the office.

"Hn."

* * *

Finally reaching the office, she walked in to see a lady with short-brown hair and brown colored eyes. She looked up at her and smiled, "Yes?" she gulped for some particular reason.

"U-umm, yes I'm n-new here." she smiled more and walked up to her.

"Well then, why don't I show you to your classes, Miss-,"

* * *

_Dumb girl._

**Gaara don't judge a book by it's cover.**

_Shut up._

**Now, now. What if this girls nice? Hmm? Wouldn't you like a nice girl...friend?**

_No. Girls are annoying, they have those emotional rampages and kill people_. Kill _people._

**So do you, but you don't see me complaining.**

Gaara scratched his cheek.

**Awe don't be a party pooper Gaara!**

_Shut up, raccoon._

**...is that the best ya got? EHH, PUUUNNNKK!**

* * *

He stopped in front of a door and sighed, pushing it open he could see all the idiots who shared classes with him. He sighed (_again._) and walked towards the back of the class towards to the only two idiots in this whole school he even talks to.

"Oi, Gaara what took you so long?" the blonde bombshell asked him.

"That new girl bumped into me _rudely_." he mumbled while taking a seat.

"So it's a girl? Huh, is she _furkable_." he paused before stating at Naruto's forehead.

Gaara blanked for a minute, "What?"

Naruto grinned, "Ya know, shin-dazzling."

He blinked, "..."

Naruto stared blankly at him, "...mucho perwty?"

"I really don't understand what you're saying." he muttered.

"..._Gawwwd_, you're such a looooossserrr!"

"So Gaara, the new girl didn't make a good impression did she?" he turned to the last Uchiha.

"Too be completely truthful, she scared the _fuck_ out of me. I swear to God, she looked like a fucking elf - err, but you know she seems like a rich stuck up person, ahh. Yeahh." Sasuke paused, rose his eye brow, snickered and nodded.

"Gaara you assume that of everyone." Naruto _snobbishly_ pointed out.

"Did I assume that of you and Sasuke? Hmm?" Naruto sighed.

"Actually yes you did. _And we were 5!_" he grunted and turned his attention to the board. Kakashi walked in with Shizune trailing behind him.

"Yo, class, as you've heard. We have a new student today." everyone '_Whoo-hooed_' and 'Cha-ed'. Kakashi blinked.

"Well then I'd like you all to meet."

Looking up everyone's jaw dropped, including his own. All of there eyes dropped to see in front of them was none other than shy old -

"-Hyuuga, Hinata."

* * *

**THEEE EENDD!**

...

...

... just kidding!

Haha, it's a little different.

ENJOY. (review.)


End file.
